1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous batch washers or tunnel washers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of washing textiles or fabric articles (e.g., clothing, linen) in a continuous batch multiple module tunnel washer wherein the textiles are moved sequentially from one module to the next module. A counter flowing rinse is boosted (e.g., using pumps) to elevate and/or maintain a selected flow rate or flow pressure head. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for washing fabric articles in a continuous batch tunnel washer using an improved flow arrangement wherein the pressure head is boosted at selected modules of the multiple modules of the continuous batch tunnel washer using one or more booster pumps that maintain substantially constant pressure of the rinse liquid that is counter flowed. Multiple dual use modules can be employed which provide faster rinsing with high velocity counterflow, more through put with less water usage by recycling water. After a final module, fabric articles can be transferred to a liquid extraction device (e.g., press or centrifuge) that removes excess water.
2. General Background of the Invention
Currently, washing in a commercial environment is conducted with a continuous batch tunnel washer. Such continuous batch tunnel washers are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,237) and are commercially available (www.milnor.com). Continuous batch washers have multiple sectors, zones, stages, or modules including pre-wash, wash, rinse and finishing zone.
Commercial continuous batch washing machines in some cases utilize a constant counterflow of liquor. Such machines are followed by a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press for removing most of the liquor from the goods before the goods are dried. Some machines carry the liquor with the goods throughout the particular zone or zones.
When a counterflow is used in the prior art, there is counterflow during the entire time that the fabric articles or textiles are in the main wash module zone. This practice dilutes the washing chemical and reduces its effectiveness.
A final rinse with a continuous batch washer has been performed using a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press. In prior art systems, if a centrifugal extractor is used, it is typically necessary to rotate the extractor at a first low speed that is designed to remove soil laden water before a final extract.
Patents have issued that are directed to batch washers or tunnel washers. The following table provides examples of such patented tunnel washers, each listed patent of the table being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEPATENTISSUE DATENO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY4,236,393Continuous tunnel batch washer12-02-19804,485,509Continuous batch type washing machine12-04-1984and method for operating same4,522,046Continuous batch laundry system06-11-19855,211,039Continuous batch type washing machine05-18-19935,454,237Continuous batch type washing machine10-03-1995